Five Nights at Steven's
by Electivecross02
Summary: Steven and the Gems are forced to pay a debt to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. When the animatronics start coming to life, it's a fight for the Gems' survival.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Steven and the Gems had walked into a pizzeria for lunch. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Steven: Thanks again for taking me, here!

Pearl: Happy Birthday! You've been asking us to take you here for years, so we thought, why not?

Amethyst: I came for the all-you-can-eat pizza!

Steven: Hey, look! It's the animal band! Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie Bunny and Chica Chicken.

Amethyst: Pfffft ha ha ha ha ha! What kind of names are those?

Pearl: Oh, come on. It's a kids restaurant.

Garnet: Something doesn't sit right with me about those characters.

Amethyst: Let's just enjoy the food, and be disturbed later.

Steven: Yeah!

On stage, there were three animatronic characters. All had rosy cheecks, and a porcelain appearance. Bonnie the Bunny had an electric guitar, Chica the Chicken held a cupcake, and Freddy Fazbear sang on the microphone.

Freddy: Hey kids! Bonnie here tells me we've got a birthday today!

Bonnie: That's right, Freddy! Steven Universe has turned 12 today!

Freddy: Have a happy birthday, Steven!

Chica: Make sure you eat all the pizza you can!

Steven: You told them it was my birthday?

Pearl: Yeah! We've been planning this for weeks.

The four sat down at a table, and gave their orders to their waitress. Steven turned, and jumped with a yelp to find Bonnie staring him in the face.

Steven: Friagdifgegwifvwh!

Bonnie: I'm sorry, little boy. I didn't mean to scare you. What's your name?

Steven: Steven Universe.

Bonnie: You're the birthday boy! Hey, Chica! Hey, Freddy! I found the birthday boy!

Freddy and Chica walked over to their table.

Freddy: Hi, Steven!

Steven: You're the band! This is so exciting!

Freddy: Let's wish Steven a happy birthday!

The three started singing Happy Birthday to him. When, they finished Bonnie turned to see a man running out of the restaurant.

Bonnie: Excuse me.

Bonnie stretched his arm out, and the man got clotheslined by his mechanical arm.

Bonnie: You, sir, are not welcome here.

Steven: Why'd they do that?

Bonnie: This man is a criminal, and he just robbed Freddy's restaurant!

Bonnie pulled back the man's coat, and revealed a sack of money.

Freddy: Great job, Bonnie!

Chica: The authorities have been contacted.

Steven: How'd they do that?

Amethyst: I don't know.

Pearl: What do you think, Garnet? Garnet?

Garnet had disappeared.

Steven: Hey, Freddy. Our friend just went missing. Can you help us find her?

Freddy: Sure thing, Steven. Come on, Bonnie and Chica. Let's help the birthday boy!

The 6 of them started searching the more isolated areas of the restaurant. They found a main hallway, and a room marked, "Parts and Service".

Freddy: We're gonna go check Kid Cove.

Pearl: We'll check Parts and Service.

Pearl, Amethyst and Steven walked into Parts and Service, and found what looked like older, decayed, dismantled forms of the other animatronics. Bonnie had the entire upper face removed, and pieces removed, revealing mechanical parts. Chica's hands were missing and her lower jaw was unhinged with her animatronic skeletal jaw revealed. Freddy had small holes in his body with glowing eyes. There was also an animatronic fox with a hook for a hand and robotic skeletal legs.

Steven: Garnet? Are you in here?

They saw Garnet looking over the older animatronics.

Amethyst: Garnet? What are you doing?

Garnet: Just doing some observations.

Pearl: Come on. It's Steven's birthday. Can't we go one day without going on a dangerous mission?

Garnet: You're right.

Steven was taking a close look at Old Bonnie, paying close attention to the eyes. He turned around to the Gems.

Steven: These are pretty cool.

Old Bonnie's eyes flickered to life with a red glow. He stood up and grabbed Steven by his hair.

Pearl: Steven!

Steven: Help!

Pearl drew her spear and cut off one of Bonnie's arms, causing him to drop Steven.

Steven: What's going on? I thought they were shut off!

Garnet and Amethyst drew their weapons to attack. Old Chica stood to life as her arms outstretched to the sides. Old Foxy held his hook up as his eyes glowed white. Old Freddy stood up, prepared to fight. Old Chica used her wires to start clashing with Amethyst's whip. Foxy's hook clashed with Pearl's spear, while Freddy wrestled with Garnet.

Chica unlocked her upper body, and started spinning around, smacking Amethyst and knocking her over. Freddy over powered and knocked over Garnet, and Foxy broke Pearl's spear, and knocked her over with one swift headbutt. The four old animatronics surrounded the four, when multiple animatronic arms came from the ceiling to grab Foxy. The new animatronics jumped in and started tackling and attacking the old animatronics.

Freddy: Run! We'll hold them off!

New and Old Freddy grappled with each other, while New and Old Bonnie traded punches. The animatronic arms belong to what appeared to be a completely dismantled new Foxy, with only a hand, foot, and head on a skeletal machine. Foxy slashed with his hook, causing the New Foxy to fall. New Foxy used it's many limbs to smack and punch and kick Old Foxy. Old Foxy blocked with his hook and his hand. Old and New Chica clashed with their hands. Something suddenly floated in to the Parts and Service room. It was a marionette with a clown face, red and blue markings, and rosy cheeks, with black eyes. The Marionette stretched its arms and grabbed all 8 of the animattonics, speaking in a low voice.

Marionette: Fools. Your bickering is uncalled for. I am placing a curse on this place. You will all continue as normal. The originals shall stay here, while the performers continue to entertain the kids. But when midnight strikes, you will hunt down anyone here, and they will know the joy of creation. Now, continue as if nothing happened, and I will entertain all the beautiful kids.

The old animatronics remained in the Parts and Service room, and the new animatronics returned to the dining area.

Steven and the Crystal Gems had made it safely to the dining area.

Pearl: Is everyone ok?

Garnet: I'm fine.

Steven: What was that?

A man in a suit walked up to them.

Pearl: Hello, sir. What can we help you with?

Man: My name is Scott Cawthon. I own this establishment. Our security guard happened to catch you slicing the arm off of one of our animatronics with your spear. Damaging the animatronics is strictly prohibited by the company. I'm gonna have to ask you to pay for that damage.

Amethyst: Hey, Scott. If we didn't do that, the birthday boy here would be dead.

Pearl: Actually, we can pay for it. How much?

Scott: 370.10$.

Pearl: We don't have that kind of money!

Scott: Maybe we can work something out. Show up here at midnight tomorrow. Watch the security cameras, ensure safety of equipment, and make sure everything is safe here. Understand?

Garnet: Yes sir. Where should we go?

Scott: There's a small office at the end of the hallway. Tomorrow. Midnight. Be here. You keep doing this for a week, then you can consider your debt paid off.

Pearl: Great! Ha ha. We'll be here tomorrow.

Scott: Good. Oh, and listen to my prerecorded messages when you come up. They're important.

The Gems left the restaurant, and Scott slowly faded away, with a slight marionette appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, midnight had rolled around, and the Gems were prepared to leave for their night shift. Steven was coming along as well, wanting to do what he could to help. The Gems used the keys given to them to let themselves in, and walked down a long hall into a small office. There were two vent entrances with lights able to be turned on to shine into the entrances. There was a tablet which gave access to a network of security cameras. Each one could activate a flashlight to shine into the corresponding rooms. The office had a flashlight to shine into the main hallway as well. Steven flipped up the camera tablet. He found a button that allowed a flashlight to shine into whatever room the camera looked at. The phone began ringing, and when it went to voicemail, Scott's voice was heard.

Scott message: Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety.

Amethyst: What was wrong with the old place that people hated?

Scott message: They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you.

Steven: Oh, that's how they caught that criminal yesterday.

Scott message: Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth.

Amethyst: Then why did the old ones try to kill us yesterday?

Scott message: So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them.

Pearl: One of them?

Scott message: Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on after hours, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy head, problem solved! You can put them on anytime, and leave them on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out.

Garnet: I knew something was up with those things.

Scott message: Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the heads if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Steven: That's it? Ok.

Steven flipped the camera to the prize counter, and saw a button that said, "Wind Music Box". He pressed it with his finger, and a circle on the side started filling up. When he released it, the circle started unwinding.

Steven: So we just have to keep this wound?

Pearl: Why did we even come here?

Amethyst: Cause you cut one of the robot's arms off.

Garnet: Don't worry. We'll be fine.

Pearl: Fine?! There are killer machines on the loose, and I can't help Steven, because we can't leave, and we can't battle the machines, or we'll get in more trouble.

Steven: So, I'm confused. They activate at night, thinking they're in the wrong room, finding where people are, and that's our room. But when they see us, they think we're robots without suits on because it's after hours, and try to stuff us into a costume.

Amethyst: Which is bad on a number of levels.

Steven flipped up the camera and saw New Bonnie had left his post. He switched over to party room 3, flashed the light, and saw New Bonnie was standing between the tables with his guitar. New Freddy and New Chica remained stationary. He flipped over to the Parts and Service camera, and when he flashed the light, he saw the old animatronics sitting in locked positions.

Steven: Nothing happening with the the old ones.

He flipped up the camera and saw New Bonnie left party room 3. He flipped to party room 4 and was absolutely frightned by New Bonnie's face being right up in the camera.

Steven: They'd better not do that all night.

Amethyst: What?

Steven: Stare into the cameras.

A small caution sign appeared next to a camera switch.

Steven: The Music Box! Hang on!

Steven switched to the prize counter and started winding up the music box. Rumbling was heard in the right ventilation shaft. Steven checked the camera, and saw New Bonnie crawling through the vents.

Steven: Bonnie's coming! Put on the masks!

Everyone through down their masks. Garnet threw down her Foxy mask, Pearl threw down her Chica mask, Amethyst threw down her Bonnie mask, and Steven threw down his Freddy mask. New Bonnie started pushing through the vent until he made it into the room, looking at the four. The room began to buzz and flash before going completely dark. The lights slowly came back on and New Bonnie had disappeared.

Steven: It's safe. We can take off the masks.

Everyone took their masks off.

Steven continued to check the cameras, Amethyst checked the hallway with the flashlight, and Garnet and Pearl checked the vents. Soon, 6 am rolled around, signaled by a gong noise.

Steven: Guess our shift's over. Finally. What a nightmare.

Amethyst: How are we gonna do 4 more nights of this shtick?

Pearl: Working together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steven and the Gems arrived home to recover from their experience.

Steven: If you would excuse me, I'm gonna go lay down. Try and calm down.

Pearl: I'm gonna do the same.

Amethyst: Me too.

The three of them went to different areas to recuperate. Steven just fell asleep on his bed. 11 pm rolled around, and the Gems were prepared to leave.

Garnet: Steven has to stay this time.

Steven: What? But I want to help.

Amethyst: Listen. We didn't know what was going to be there last time. Now we know. You're not coming.

Pearl: If anything happened to you we don't know what we'd do.

Steven: You guys. I have to go. You can't leave me here alone all night.

Garnet: But we can't put you in danger.

Steven: Aren't you three gonna be there to protect me?

Pearl: Fine. If you really want to go, you can. We'll keep an eye on you.

The four made their way to the restaurant, let themselves in, and made it to their office. Midnight rolled around, starting their shift. The phone rang, and soon, Scott Cawthon's next message was heard.

Scott message: Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're naturals!

Amethyst: Yay.

Scott message: Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole heads trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever.

Pearl: And nobody thought that something like that should be investigated?

Scott message: Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the head tricks will work on Foxy, uh.

Amethyst: Great. More things to worry about.

Scott message: If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too.

Steven: Cool. I can use that on the cameras to keep them away from us.

Amethyst: And I'll use it to keep Foxy away.

Scott message: One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think the masks will fool it, so just don't forget the music box.

Garnet: Puppet?

Scott message: Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow.

Pearl: Why are their so many bad things about all this?! Why is their not a bright light at the end of the tunnel?

Amethyst: Well, we have this flashlight to shine into that long hallway.

Pearl: Not what I meant.

Steven checked the camera and saw Bonnie was outside Parts and Service in the main hallway.

Steven: Bonnie's on the move. I don't think he's happy about his arm.

Childlike voice: Hi!

Steven: Who said that?

Amethyst: I don't know.

Pearl: That's creepy.

The phone rang again, and Scott's voice was heard.

Scott message: Hello? Hello, hello? Uh, I almost forgot to tell you. There's a character stationed in the game area that'll probably start moving around tonight. I think he's called Balloon Boy. He's an animatronic that would hand out balloons to the kids. That one was a bit different. Uh, if he gets into your room, he'll recognize you as a human and try to hand out balloons to you, but something in his animatronic machinery will cause your lights and flashlight to be disabled, regardless of how much power they have. So just make sure to throw on the masks if he's in the ventilation shaft, and he'll think he's in the wrong room, and will leave you alone for a bit. Now that should be all. Good night!

Steven checked the left vent and saw Balloon Boy crawling through.

Balloon Boy: Hello.

Steven: Hi! Hi! Oh man!

Balloon Boy was thrown off by the light flashing in his face. This froze him in a crawling position for a few seconds. Amethyst flashed the flashlight down the hall, and caught Foxy standing at the end. She started flashing it a few times, over and over, disorienting Foxy, and forcing him to retreat. New Freddy started walking down the hall, unfazed by the light, every flash, he'd appear closer and closer to the office.

Amethsyt: New Freddy's coming!

When Steven pulled down the camera tablet, New Freddy was sitting in the room, with his endo skeleton eyes revealed. Everyone threw down their masks as the room flashed before going dark. When the lights came up, New Freddy was gone.

Steven: Weird how they just disappear.

Garnet pressed the left vent light, and Balloon Boy was peaking through. Garnet threw down her Foxy mask, covering up the vent to throw off Balloon Boy. He crawled back through the vents and out the other direction.

Steven noticed the New Foxy crawling up the ceiling of the prize counter. The new Foxy gave off radio interference as Steven wound up the music box.

Steven: That New Foxy is messed up. What do we even call that?

Steven flipped over to the main hall to find Freddy standing by the door. Near the camera was also New Chica, who had lost her beak and eyes, exposing sharp teeth and dark, soulless eyes.

Steven: Ugh.

Pearl checked the right vent light and saw the New Foxy crawling through. She did the same thing as Garnet with her Chica mask. This threw off the New Foxy and drew it away.

A gong noise was soon heard, ending their shift.

Amethyst: Finally.

The Gems went home to recuperate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Gems arrived back at the pizzeria for their next shift. The phone rang, as usual, and Scott's voice was heard.

Scott message: Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems! Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh...

Pearl: Is that why that animatronic is just an amalgamation of parts?

Scott message: Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close.

Amethyst: What's he even talking about? We haven't heard any rumors.

Scott message: Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Steven checked the camera, and saw the New Foxy, known as "The Mangle" in the Kid's cove. He checked the show stage and saw all the band members had left. He checked Parts and Service, and found all the old animatronics had left. Flipping back to Kid's Cove, the Mangle had disappeared, and when he checked the Game Area, Balloon Boy was gone.

Steven: Oh no! Ok. They're all out. All of them are out and angry.

Amethyst: We'll be fine. We just have to keep doing what we we're doing.

Steven checked the Prize Counter to wind up the music box. He flipped over to Party room 1 to see Mangle crawling along the ceiling. He switched to the Party room 3 to see New Bonnie holding the guitar. In Party room 2, Bonnie was preparing to enter the vents. In Party room 4, Chica was standing against the wall with her arms out stretched. In the main hallway, New Chica was standing near the hallway to the office, near the camera. In the Game Area, New Freddy was standing behind the tables. Amethyst flashed her light to see Freddy standing close to their room, with Foxy behind him. Steven checked the vent and saw Balloon Boy crawling through.

Steven: Garnet. Balloon Boy is coming through, get ready.

Amethyst saw Freddy disappear from the hallway. When she looked down at Steven's camera and back, Freddy was standing in the room. The two of them threw on their Freddy and Bonnie mask, drawing Freddy away from the office. Garnet caught Balloon Boy in the vents, and threw on her Foxy mask to get it away. Pearl did the same with her Chica mask when she caught Mangle in the vents. Amethyst flashed her light to see Foxy and Bonnie coming down the hallway. She flashed the light a few times to disorient them and hold them in place.

Amethyst: This is a little much for the third night.

Pearl: We'll make it. What time is it?

Steven: Uh, 3am.

Amethyst: We're still 3 hours away from victory.

Steven switched over to the prize counter to wind up the music box. Pearl caught New Bonnie in the vent.

Pearl: It's New Bonnie!

Everyone through on their masks as New Bonnie slid past them before disappearing. They took off their masks and checked the flashlight, where nothing seemed to appear in the main hallway. But Steven was left in shock at something he saw there.

Pearl: Steven? Are you ok?

Steven: Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Could've sworn I saw a floating Golden Freddy head in the hall, but it was probably nothing.

Amethyst: Oh, boy. I think he's getting to that paranoid part of the week where he starts seeing things.

Steven: Yeah. Heh heh.

Steven flipped up the camera to wind the music box, and when he flashed the light, there was a bare endoskeleton staring at it. He flashed the light again, and it was gone.

The animatronics began to attack in quick succession for the next few hours, with everyone throwing their masks on each time, Amethyst flashing Foxy, and Steven checking the cams, trying to keep his sanity together. 6am came, and their shift ended.

Steven: We're finished.

That day, Steven had a planned hangout with his friend Connie. They were walking along the boardwalk.

Steven: Sorry I haven't been able to hang out much. I'm just so tired. I have to take this job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza, and we still have 3 more nights before we're done. I go there at 12 am, and leave at 6 am.

Connie: What happened? Why do you have to take that job?

Steven: Well. What happened was...we went to Freddy Fazbear's for my birthday, then Garnet went missing. We went to find her, and we saw she was looking at the older characters. One of them grabbed me, and Pearl chopped it's arm off, and the owner of the company, Scott Cawthon, saw it and put us to work to pay for it.

Connie: Scott Cawthon?

Steven: Yeah.

Connie: Steven. The guy who owns the place isn't named Scott Cawthon.

Steven: What?

Connie: No. The name of the new owner is Jeremy Fitzgerald.

Steven pulled out his smartphone and looked up Scott Cawthon. The search pulled up nothing. Only a small phrase that read, "The person you're looking for doesn't exist."

Steven: There was never a Scott Cawthon! Oh no. Come on, we have to go and check the place out.

The two of them ran through Beach City, making it to the pizzeria. They walked inside, to find police taking a man in a stretcher out of the building.

Steven: What just happened?

Police: One of the animatronics lashed out at a customer, smashing their skull with it's fist. This does not look good for Jeremy here.

Connie: Excuse me, officer? Would you happen to know a Scott Cawthon?

Police: No, kid. I've never heard of a Scott Cawthon at all.

Steven and Connie looked at each other and ran back to the temple. When they reached it, Steven burst through the door, panting heavily, before giving the info.

Steven: Scott. Fake. Lies. Fitzgerald.

Garnet: Scott Cawthon was never the real owner of Freddy Fazbear's, the real one was Jeremy Fitzgerald, and Scott never existed?

Amethyst and Pearl just stared at Garnet for a second.

Garnet: What? I'm fluent in broken speech.

Pearl: Well then, who was the guy that gave us the job?

Connie: I don't know. But I have to go with you. I can help you uncover what's really going on.

Steven: No Connie. You can't come. Those things come to life at night, and we don't have a spare mask for you. If they see you're a human, they'll stuff you into a metal suit, and you'll die.

Connie: I don't care! We need to figure out what's happening.

Garnet: I doubt your parents would approve.

Connie: Fine. Tell me what happened the next time we see each other.

Connie left the building.

The Gems arrived at the office for their shift that night.

Steven: Now, to find out what's really happening.

The phone rang and Scott was heard.

Scott message: Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it! Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted.

Steven: One of the animatronics attacked someone, and there were police officers all here.

Scott message: Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare.

Steven: Weird.

Scott message: Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!

Garnet: Alright. Now who is Scott Cawthon, really?

Steven: I don't know, but we have to find out.

Steven checked the cameras, and saw all the animatronics were moving. He flipped over to the Prize Counter to see the music box unwinding at a faster rate. He wound it up, deciding it would be easier to just keep winding the music box while the Gems checked everything else. The Gems continued with their normal routine of Amethyst checking the flashlight, and Garnet and Pearl checking the vents. Suddenly, all the lights and cameras went out.

Steven: What happened?

Amethyst: The power must've gone out.

Garnet: I thought that couldn't happen. Only our flashlight can run out of power.

Pearl: They must've cut the power. Someone needs to go and fix it.

Garnet: I'll do it. It's my fault we're here. If I hadn't been snooping around, we wouldn't be here. I'll go fix the power.

Pearl: No. I was the one who chopped of it's arm. I have to fix it.

Steven: No. I'll do it.

Gems: What?

Steven: It's my fault we even came here to begin with. My healing powers can repair it.

Pearl: You don't have to do this.

Steven: I just have to wear the Freddy mask and hope I don't run into the puppet or Old Foxy. Then I go to the power and fix the wires.

Pearl: You'll need this.

Pearl conjured two headsets from her Gem and gave one to Steven, putting the other one on herself.

Garnet: Good luck.

Steven walked into the main hallway with his Freddy Mask on, slowly looking out for the animatronics. He snuck and weaved past the different killer characters wandering the pizzeria. He was beginning to hear strange noises and sounds.

Pearl: How you doing Steven?

Steven: You know I'm starting to hear noises that make me believe I might die soon.

Everything went pitch black.

Steven: I might die soon!

Steven heard a low, deep, crackled voice.

Voice: I will always be with you.

Steven: No thank you! Can you give me some personal space?

Pearl: Steven are you ok?

Steven: No, I'm not. I'm losing my mind.

Pearl: You don't have to do this.

Steven: Yes I do.

Steven wandered through the halls, able to move freely past the roaming animatronics. He soon found the power breaker room, finding the wiring bit, torn, and cut apart. He licked his hand and smeared his spit on the damage. It soon began to magically repair and pull itself together.

Steven: Pearl, I got it. It's good to go.

Steven reached for the switch and turned the power back on. He then turned to see Foxy lunge at him.

Foxy: FREEDOM!

Pearl soon only heard static on the headset.

Steven awoke later being dragged by Foxy to the Parts and Service area. Following behind were Bonnie and Chica. They dragged him into Parts and Service and prepeared to stuff himself into a Freddy Fazbear suit. They soon began to hear a music box playing the song "Toreador March". The animatronics were distracted, dropping Steven and moving to the source of the sound. Pearl dropped from the ceiling and grabbed Steven.

Steven: Pearl?

Pearl: Steven? Are you ok?

Steven: Yeah. Let's get out of here.

As it turns out, Amethyst and Garnet were the source of the sound. Amethyst had shapeshifted into a music box to play the music and lure away the animatroncics, with Garnet holding her.

Pearl: You've got a big bruise on your head.

Steven: I know it hurts.

When Pearl tuened around, the New Animatronics were waiting for them. Pearl was prepared to battle them, knowing she couldn't win. Something warped out of the darkness and blasted all the animatronics back with a golden wave. It resembled Freddy, but with soulless eyes, and golden skin, along with a black top hat and a microphone. He blasted the animatronics once more to knock them out, then warped the two of them to the office along with Garnet and Amethyst.

Steven: Who're you?

The animatronic spoke with the voice Steven heard when he went to repair the power.

Animatronic: I am Golden Freddy, Steven Universe.

Steven: You know my name?

Golden Freddy: Yes. And he does too.

Pearl: Who does?

Golden Freddy: The Marionette.

Everyone was confused.

Golden Freddy: The puppet kept asleep with the music box. We are brothers. Allow me to show you.

Golden Freddy shined a light into everyone's eyes as they were warped into a flashback.

Golden Freddy: There are two sides to the foundation of the Universe. The Joy of Creation and the Joy of Destruction. Light and Dark. In the beginning, I was light and the Marionette was dark. His very appearance strikes fear into the hearts of anyone who sees him, while I bring Joy and Happiness. He grew jealous and hateful towards me, and we began to fight, which led us nowhere, because we were two halves of a whole.

Golden Freddy and the Marionette were blasting and attacking each other with light and darkness over the present day Earth

Golden Freddy: We fought for many years. That was until we met Rose Quartz.

Rose Quartz walked up to them, settling their dispute and befriending both of them.

Golden Freddy: She saw the beauty in us, everything, and anything. She stopped our conflict, and convinced us to combine our talents. The Marionette possesed the physical body of an actual puppet, and I possessed the first ever body of Freddy Fazbear, giving it it's Golden appearance. Rose was able to induct us into the roles of entertainers at Fredbear's Family Diner. Of course, that soon closed down, and we were put in the new Freddy Fazbear's pizza. We continued to entertain the kids for many years. We worshipped and loved Rose for bringing us together and giving us our calling.

Golden Freddy had eyes and was singing on stage while a man used the Puppet to entertain other kids, with Rose watching happily.

Golden Freddy: That all changed when you were born. We lost Rose, and while I soon recovered, the Marionette grew deep rage in his soul. He forever blamed the son of Rose Quartz, swearing vengeance on her son.

Marionette flashback: No. Not Rose. The only person who ever...hear this son of Rose! When the time comes, you and everything you love will perish!

Golden Freddy: Steven. The Marionette lured you here so he could enact his revenge on you. He blames you for her death. He was Scott Cawthon. I am here to keep you safe. I don't blame you, or anyone.

The flashback ended.

Steven: Woah. He was Scott Cawthon the whole time? But why would he put a music box to keep him asleep?

Golden Freddy: True evil comes from false hope. He wants you to believe you can win so he can truly make you suffer.

A bell gong was heard.

Golden Freddy: It's time for you to leave. I can't leave until my physical form is pulled out of here. Come back in the day and collect my body so I can watch you.

Steven: I will. Thanks Golden Freddy.

Steven and the Gems left the building, with entirely new knowledge now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Steven and the Gems arrived home with Golden Freddy's husk. His soul left the body, now able to roam freely through the house.

Golden Freddy: I believe that it is in our best interest that Steven stays with me.

Pearl: Good idea.

Steven: I think I want to stay tonight.

A police siren was heard, and the Gems saw many police cars driving towards Freddy Fazbear's pizza. They left Golden Freddy in the house, and rushed to the restaurant to find what had happened. There were police officers observing and taking notes on everything.

Garnet: Excuse me, officer? What is going on?

Police: Well, ma'am, if you must know, we have a little murder crime committed here. 5 kids have been killed, and the killer looks like he bolted. We still need to find the bodies, but it doesn't look good. This place is probably gonna get closed down.

Garnet: How does this affect any employees? We're working the night shift currently.

Police: Well if you want, you can work your shift, but it'll probably be your last night.

The Gems were preparing for their night shift, with Steven staying at the house.

Steven: Good luck, you guys.

Amethyst: We'll be back in the morning.

The Gems left and went to Freddy Fazbear's. They arrived in their office. The phone rang, and "Scott's" voice was heard.

Scott message: Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? The place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone took it...now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift. It's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!

Garnet: Amethyst. You'll have to watch the cameras and the flashlight.

Amethyst picked up the camera tablet. All the animatronics were on the move. She flipped over to the Prize Counter to wind up the music box. They continued their Classic pattern for the night. Pearl caught Balloon Boy in the vent and donned her Chica mask. Balloon Boy pushed through and punched her back, allowing him to enter the room.

Balloon Boy: Ha ha ha!

Amethyst could no longer flash her light.

Amethyst: What do we do?

Pearl: I don't know. Garnet?

Garnet: That shouldn't have happened. Something's wrong.

Balloon Boy's laughter began to draw the animatronics toward them. The Gems began to hear a music box playing, "Pop goes the Weasel". The Marionette jumped at them from the darkness.

Marionette: FREEDOM!

The Gems were soon knocked unconscious.

Steven was at the house, conversing with Golden Freddy.

Steven: What was my mom like?

Golden Freddy: She was amazing. Greater than life itself. She saw the beauty in everything, and never resorted to fight first thing. She's just like you. That's why I refused to kill you. You're all we have left of Rose, but the Marionette did not see this. Well, I think it should be time for you to go to sleep. I'll keep watch.

Steven: Thanks. (Yawns). I need to get some sleep.

Steven retired to his room for the night, and fell right asleep.

The next morning, Steven went to his kitchen, expecting to find the Gems. They were not found.

Steven: Uh, Golden Freddy? Where are the Gems?

Golden Freddy: They didn't come home last night. Something must've gone wrong.

Steven: We have to go after them.

Golden Freddy: We can't go alone. We'd be outnumbered. We need to bring help.

Steven: I think I have some people to call.

Steven grabbed his phone and called Connie.

Connie: Hello? Steven?

Steven: Hey, Connie. I have a big problem. Can you put your mom and dad on the phone?

Connie: Yeah sure.

A few moments later, and Connie's father, Mr. Maheyshwaren, was on the phone.

Mr. Maheyshwaren: Hello?

Steven: Mr. Maheyshwaren! I have a problem! The Gems didn't come home last night. I know exactly where they went. But I need help. Ill

Mr. Maheyshwaren: We'll be over there soon.

He hung up the phone.

Steven: Ok. Come on Golden Freddy. When they get here, we're gonna need some help.

Connie and both of her parents arrived.

Steven: Alright. Wait here. I'll be right back with some more help.

Connie: Got it.

Steven ran out to Beach City to find more people. He ran to his favorite fry shop, and kicked open the door.

Steven: Peedee? Ronaldo?

Peedee Fryman and his older brother, Ronaldo, we're working the deep fryers.

Peedee: Steven? What's up?

Steven: The Gems have gone missing. I need your help to get them back. Head to my place and wait there. I'll explain everything when I get there.

Ronaldo: You're in luck. Our shift just ended.

Steven: Awesome!

Steven ran out and ran to find his father, Greg at his car wash.

Steven: Dad! The Gems are in trouble! I need your help. Go to the temple, and I'll explain everything when I get there.

Greg: You got it, Steven.

Steven went to Funland Arcade, to find a small boy named Onion, stealing tickets from the games.

Steven: Onion! The Gems are gone! Can you help me save them?

Onion nodded.

Steven: Go to the temple and wait for me and I'll explain everything.

Steven went to the Big Donut to see his friends, Lars and Sadie both working the counter.

Sadie: Hey, Steven. What'll it be.

Steven: No time for that. The Gems are gone, and I need your help to save them!

Sadie: Oh of course.

Lars: Why would I help you?

Steven: Because if you don't, we may all die. Go to my house, and I'll explain when I get there.

Steven left to find his last allies. He went to Fish Stew Pizza, to see his friends Jenny and Kiki cooking pizzas. He repeated what he said to everyone else and then ran back to his house.

Everyone was gathered at the temple.

Steven: Hi everyone. Thanks for coming. Golden Freddy. Give them the full story.

Golden Freddy raised his hand into the air and burned his entire backstory and the reason for their allies. Everyone soon knew what was happening.

Steven: If any of you want to back out, do it now.

Nobody wanted to leave.

Steven: This is the part where some of you leave.

Connie: Come on Steven. We're here to help you. All of us.

Onion just nodded.

Ronaldo: Animatronics that come to life at night? I can use that for my blog, Keep Beach City Weird!

Steven: Alright then. This the part of the plan you all won't like. We have to go at night.

Mr. Maheyshwaren: What? You mean when the animatronics come to life?

Golden Freddy: In the day, we'd be too exposed, and possibly caught by authorities.

Greg: I guess night would be better because we'd know when they're alive, and be ready for them.

Steven: Then it's agreed.

At Freddy Fazbear's pizza, the Gems were restrained by the animatronics, and held towards the Marionette.

Marionette: The Crystal Gems. Perfect bait. Steven will undoubtedly follow you here, and bring help. And we'll be ready for them. Steven will pay for taking Rose from this world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Greg drove the group to the pizzeria in his van around midnight. Steven's pink pet lion had come with them to help.

Greg: Everyone grab a golf club.

Mr. Maheyshwaren: I got a gun. It's all good.

Greg: Even still, we all need to be able to defend ourselves.

Greg handed a golf club to everyone.

Golden Freddy: I have my powers.

They exited the van, carefully observing the night time streets. Lion watched the backside. The group tore down the police tape and walked inside.

Jenny: Yo, Steven. Where do you think they took them?

Steven: There is one place that they'd be. At the end of the hall, there's a room where the old animatronics are kept so they can used for parts. They're probably there.

Mr. Maheyshwaren: I'll take point. Follow me.

The group walked through the halls, checking the party rooms in each area. They made it to the parts and service room, prepared for what lurked in that area.

Ronaldo: Everyone, get ready. With any luck they'll be tearing at us as soon as we open that door.

Steven: Lion, get ready.

Mrs. Maheyshwaren: On 3.

Connie: 1.

Peedee: 2.

Steven: 3!

They kicked down the door and started swing their clubs everywhere. There was nothing there.

Steven: Ok then. Let's check here for the Gems.

Golden Freddy: Allow me.

Golden Freddy's body began to glow and illuminate the entire room, showing all the shutdown, old animatronics. Bonnie now had his face, having taken it from the room. They had the gems in their cold hands.

Connie: There they are!

Steven: Careful. They might still be active.

Ronaldo snapped a pic of them with his phone.

Ronaldo: This is awesome. Maybe we're gonna be just...

Mechanic: FREEDOM!

A mechanical appendage impaled Ronaldo in the stomach. It lifted him into the air to the jaws of the Mangle.

Peedee: Ronaldo! No!

A golden shot knocked Mangle off the wall, making her drop Ronaldo.

Ronaldo: I'm ok. I'm ok.

Steven: Hang on. I can fix you.

Steven licked his hand and placed it on Ronaldo's stomach wound, healing it instantly.

Ronaldo: Woo! Thanks!

Golden Freddy: They're here!

The Old animatronics slowly lurched to life, dropping the Gems.

Voice: You fools! You let them escape.

Garnet jumped up and knocked Freddy back. Amethyst slammed into Bonnie and Pearl kicked away Chica, allowing them to jump back with Steven and the group. The New animatronics came from the entryway to attack, with Balloon Boy. Marionette floated down.

Marionette: Hello, Steven. How are you?

Steven: Ready to leave here.

Marionette: You're getting ahead of yourself. First you want to beg for mercy. Then you want to leave.

Golden Freddy: Marionette! This isn't what Rose would want.

Marionette: Rose is gone!

The sound of his angered voice knocked the group down. Mr. Maheyshwaren fired his gun at the Marionette, but it did nothing as it phased through his body. He destroyed the gun.

Marionette: Now. Deal with them.

All the animatronics raised their fists in the air.

All animatronics: FREEDOM!

They attacked. Lion used his sonic roars. This disoriented Foxy, but the Marionette blasted him out of the room. Golden Freddy flew up to battle the Marionette.

Garnet started clashing with Old Freddy. She threw a punch that Old Freddy grabbed out of the air. He pulled her closer, clotheslining her and slamming her to the ground. He let out a deep laugh, only to get tripped up by Garnet. She leapt into the air to bring her fist on him, only to be grabbed and thrown away by the Mangle. Mrs. Maheyshwaren slammed New Freddy in the face with her club. At one point, even causing his head to spin 180 degrees around. His head slowly turned to position and he attacked. He grabbed the golf club and knocked Mrs. Maheyshwaren to the ground.

Connie: Mom!

Steven: Connie! Use lights! Lights!

Connie grabbed a flashlight from the destroyed gun and flashed it into New Freddy's face. This froze him in place, allowing Greg to knock him back with a golf club swing. Balloon Boy tackled Steven.

Balloon Boy: Ha ha ha!

Steven tumbled with Balloon Boy through the fight. He delivered a punch to Balloon Boy's plastic head, creating a crack. The animatronic child headbutted Steven to stun him, then threw him into a pile of machinery.

Pearl was attacking Old Bonnie with her spear. Old Bonnie ducked and dodged the spear attacks. He grabbed the spear and pulled Pearl to clothesline her with his one hand. She dodged his coming stomp, then flipped up to kick him back.

Old Chica was attacking Jenny and Kiki. Jenny swung her golf club, hitting Chica in the stomach. Kiki swung her golf club to hit Chica in the face. Chica's arms began to unclick from their outstretched position, swinging downward to hit Jenny. Kiki grabbed a flashlight and flashed Chica, stopping her. She slammed the chicken in the back and tripped her up. Jenny pulled the head off, destroying her.

Golden Freddy and the Marionette were blasting each other with dark and light energy. The Marionette created a shadow aparition of Golden Freddy, known as Shadow Freddy. The two fought each other, blasting and battling for supremacy. Golden Freddy overpowered and destroyed Shadow Freddy leaving only a head.

Golden Freddy: I hate cheap knock-offs.

Balloon Boy grabbed Steven from the pile and threw him into the ground. Steven kicked Balloon Boy in the stomach, stunning him, and allowing Steven to knock off his head, destroying him. Steven began feeling weak.

Marionette: Feeling a little light headed?

Steven: What did you do to me?

Marionette: I'm darkness. You're heart is too pure. Soon, the darkness will take you over, and the battle over light and dark in your body will destroy it, and you'll die.

Golden Freddy pumped a large amount of golden light into Steven's body.

Golden Freddy: That'll buy us some time.

Golden Freddy jumped up and attacked Marionette.

Onion was outmaneuvering the attacks of New Bonnie. His small size allowed him to move around New Bonnie, causing him to fall into a daze. Onion pulled out his screwdriver and hacked into New Bonnie's back. This caused New Bonnie to turn on the other animatronics. He tackled Mangle and started pulling her apart, piece by piece. Pearl ran across and decapitated both of them with her spear.

Greg and Mr. Maheyshwaren were attacking Foxy. He swung his hook on Greg, which Mr. Maheyshwaren blocked. Foxy kicked him away, and jumped over to tackle him. His face suddenly met Garnet's gauntlet, sending him into the air. He fell back inyo her hands, and she pulled his head off his body.

Ms. Maheyshwaren knocked off New Freddy's head, destroying him.

Connie and Amethyst were trying to outsmart New Chica. Connie went underneath her and Amethyst jumped on top. Connie hit New Chica in the back, and Amethyst sliced her in half with a whip slash, destroying her.

Sadie and Lars were fighting their last target, Freddy. He was generally stronger. He grabbed Sadie's club and karate chopped Lars in the throat. He threw Sadie away. The Gems stood to face Freddy.

Garnet: We'll handle this.

Freddy leapt into the air, kicking Pearl and Amethyst, then dropping Garnet into the floor. All three recovered and attacked from different directions. Freddy blocked Garnet and Pearl, using them to propel a kick into Amethyst. He landed back, elbowing Pearl in the head, then roundhouse kicking Garnet in the face.

Golden Freddy saw this happening, and flew into Freddy's body. This caused the two to merge together.

Golden Freddy: The man giveth and the man taketh away!

He sucked away Freddy's entire essence, giving Golden Freddy more power.

Golden Freddy: It's time to end this.

Marionette: No. This isn't happening!

Golden Freddy: Sayonara, brother. FINAL FLASH!

A golden beam blasted Marionette, incinerating and burning him down to a crisp.

Golden Freddy: See you in hell.

Golden Freddy began to fade away.

Steven: Woah, what's happening?

Golden Freddy: My soul has been trapped in this realm for eternity. Now, I'm free. Thank you.

Golden Freddy disappeared forever.

Steven: You're welcome.

A few years passed, and Steven and the Gems were at the new location, which was smaller, with a lower budget, and cheaper animatronics.

Pearl: Why are we here again?

Steven: We owe it to Golden Freddy to spend one more day at this place.

Steven looked over at the Pirate Cove curtain to see Foxy performing. Foxy got off stage. Steven approached the coming Foxy.

Steven: Not much anymore right? You ain't nothing. You're so stupid looking.

Foxy narrowed his eyes at Steven.

Steven: Uh oh.

The last thing Steven saw was Foxy's open jaw lurching towards the top of his head.

Steven's frontal lobe was bitten out by Foxy as he fell to the floor. Everyone ran out in fear.

Amethyst: My God. Oh my God.

Foxy retreated behind his curtain as it closed.

THE END?

* * *

><p><strong>Now things get interesting. What'll happen to Steven now? Find out in the sequel story, Five Nights at Steven's 2! Bye bye! <strong>


End file.
